


Pie for Breakfast

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bunker fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie for Breakfast

It was odd, being in the bunker, the three of them-Dean, Sam, Cas. All of them alive, and all of them human.  Cas was handling things pretty well, Dean thought.  He quickly became a great shot, using his ability to move gracefully and silently (even without his angel mojo), to save their asses on more than one hunt.  Which they didn’t do as often as they used to. Sam insisted on that.

Cas did have difficulty remembering to get enough sleep.  Sam and Dean were also constantly encouraging him to eat, to which Cas would grumble a response under his breath.  So Dean didn’t think anything of the food he left in the fridge, knowing full well that Sam wouldn’t touch it because he was a health freak, and Cas because, well. he just wouldn’t.

So when Dean opened up the fridge one morning and found the half of a fresh baked cherry pie missing, he froze. Sam walked in, saw his expression, and his brow furrowed in concern. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Pie.” Dean’s voice was strangled.

“Pie-what?” Sam shook his head slightly, moving around Dean to grab a coffee mug.  Dean stood up straight and shut the fridge door hard, causing Sam to jump,

“Jesus, Dean. What about pie?” Sam turned to face his brother, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.  Dean felt a little foolish, but dammit, it was his breakfast, his sweet, slightly tart, flaky-

“Good morning, Dean. Sam.” Cas stumbled in, hoodie askew.  And in his hands, an empty aluminum pie pan.  Dean heard a chuckle from his right, and when he turned to glare at Sam the chuckle turned into a cough.  Cas stood, nonplussed.

Dean took a few steps towards him,  “Cas, you ate the whole pie? My pie?!”  Cas tilted his head,

“Well, it was only half a pie, Dean, and you told me to eat whatever I wanted.”  His tone was amused, the little devil, and Dean saw the edges of Cas’ lips quirk up. And around the edge of those lips, there was still a spot of cherry pie filling.  Dean didn’t realize he had been staring until Cas spoke again, not as cocky this time, “Dean, I, um, am sorry?”

Dean surged forward, pressing his lips to Cas’ and running his tongue around his upper lip, tasting the sugary, sinful, cherry pie on his mouth.  As Dean raised a hand to Cas’ chin, gently encouraging his mouth open, tasting the pie inside on his tongue.  Cas reacted to the initial kiss with a sharp gasp and when Dean’s tongue touched his, a legitimate squeak reached Dean’s ears.

Dean smiled against Cas’ lips as the former angel met his movements tentatively at first, then almost desperately. But Dean pulled away after only a minute, smirking as Cas’ face flushed, the pie pan upside down on the ground, and Sam staring, mouth agape. Dean knew his face was bright red also, and the panic began to rise in his chest.

With as much bravado and dignity as he could muster, Dean grabbed the filled coffee mug from Sam’s hand and strode out of the kitchen, ears burning slightly. His heart pounded, and he wanted nothing more than to stride back in that kitchen and kiss Cas again.  But what if Cas regretted kissing him back? What if he didn’t want the kiss in the first place? Oh my god, he was a presumptive jerk. Dean groaned and let his head fall against his closed bedroom door.  He hid in his room the rest of the day.

When Dean emerged hours later, and walked past the kitchen, he saw a line of brown bags on the table. He frowned, and stepped into the kitchen. The bags were filled with pies.  Cas’ voice broke the silence, “I thought it might be prudent to stock up.” Dean swiveled and met Cas’ bashful but grinning face. “I rather liked pie’s effect on you.”  

Dean felt a wide smile break on his face, stepping closer to Cas, and running a hand over his cheek. Cas’ eyes widened.  Dean tilted his head down, pressing his forehead to Cas’, looking into his gaze with such affection he thought his heart might burst, “I think that was a great idea.”


End file.
